


Fascínio

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Magnetismo/Fascínio [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "De todas as bagunças e encrencas em que me meti você é a mais impossível de se arrumar. É até mesmo maior que a bagunça do meu guarda-roupa e acredite quando digo que isso já é demais."





	Fascínio

Uma bagunça é o que você é, uma bagunça é o que  _nós_  somos.

Você anda por aí todo pomposo e impecável, até parece que não está desabando por dentro. Eu te conheço,  _riquinho,_ e sei que você não é tão perfeito quanto parece.

Sei o que pensa quando olha pra mim e não estou falando do desprezo que você certamente sente pela minha pessoa. Eu sei o que  _quer_  de mim, o que tenta negar atrás desses teus olhos azuis.

De todas as bagunças e encrencas em que me meti você é a mais impossível de se arrumar. É até mesmo maior que a bagunça do meu guarda-roupa e acredite quando digo que isso já é demais.

Eu não pude ignorar o fascínio que passei a sentir por você, deixei de te odiar para poder te admirar. Um grande masoquista é o que sou, uma grande bagunça.

Me insulte o quanto quiser;

Me ignore o quanto quiser;

Você é totalmente transparente à minha visão, não adianta mais tentar se esconder.

O que está esperando, Kaiba? Admita de uma vez!

Admita que me quer, pois nem todo o fascínio que sinto por você será capaz de me fazer curvar diante desse sentimento antes de ti.


End file.
